The invention relates to a sensor carrier for military applications.
In military applications (but not exclusively in this field) there frequently exists a need to provide a sensor in an inaccessible region for the purpose of measuring physical magnitudes, such as for example, sound, temperature, moisture, or gas concentration, and to transmit the measured values by wireless transmission means, for example by radio, to a central processing unit.
One possible way to transport such a sensor is by using a useful load carrying projectile which is fired from a gun barrel weapon or transported by means of a rocket motor and which distributes a plurality of sensors over a target region by dropping them, for example, by parachute on the target region.
The sensors and the electronic components which are connected to the sensors, which components process the parameters which have been received by the sensors and which transmit these parameters as radio signals, must withstand by means of a compact housing the strong shock loads which occur during firing and impacting. Such housing must carefully protect the sensor and its electronic components. For purposes of transporting a plurality of sensors in a single useful load projectile these packaged units must be compactly constructed. On the other hand the requirement exists that the sensors, for the purpose of enlarging their sensing range, are positioned after being set down on the ground as high as possible over the ground surface, so that their functioning is not inhibited by obstacles, such as, for example, rocks, bushes or in particular high grass.